1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid onto a recording medium and a method of producing the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink-jet head as a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid onto a recording medium. Further, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-22183) discloses, as a method of producing the ink-jet head, a technique that a plurality of plates in each of which are formed holes and recesses for constituting ink-flow passages are stacked on and bonded to each other while being positioned to each other using positioning holes formed in each of the plates. According to the Patent Document 1, positioning holes are formed in a plate (i.e., a nozzle plate) in which a plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink are formed, and opened in an ink-ejection surface of the nozzle plate in which the nozzles are opened. Each of the positioning holes has a size that a positioning pin is insertable therein like positioning holes formed in other plates.